Regrets
by dark-spirited Bakura
Summary: I killed the one I love the most, and it was all because of jealousy... HidaxDei, SasoxDei, oneshot.


**So this is a twist on my usual SasoxDei pairing; I spent a lot of time on YouTube and got lots of crazy ideas. This one was inspired by a little series called Gambling, and I wanted to put my own little spin on it. Hope you guys enjoy it!**

**Summary: I killed the one I love the most, and it was all because of jealousy.**

**Disclaimer: If I owned Naruto… umm I ran out of funny things to say… yeah I don't own.**

**Warnings: Bad language, violence, character death, suggestive things… rated M because I'm paranoid.**

* * *

><p>Hidan looked at him as he walked into the room. He had the most beautiful blue eyes you would ever see on a guy, and long, flowy blonde hair that made even Konan jealous. He was sweet and sensitive (if you remained on his good side), and perfectly adorable. He was the one that the immortal had sought after ever since first laying eyes on him. The only problem was the redheaded puppeteer attached to his arm.<p>

He gritted his teeth as Deidara and Sasori sat down at the kitchen table next to him, remaining as close to each other as possible.

"Hey Hidan, un," Deidara said, that perfect smile of his flashing. Sasori merely nodded in greeting, his arm casually wrapped around the blonde's waist.

"Hey," the Jashinist replied, suddenly becoming very interested in the small cracks running through the wooden table. They remained that way in silence until Deidara spoke up.

"I'm hungry, Danna, un," the blonde said, giving Sasori his best puppy dog eyes.

"Go get something to eat then, brat," the redhead muttered, impervious to Deidara's look.

The bomber pouted, standing up and walking over to the cupboards and grabbing some dango.

Hidan glared at Sasori. What a self-centered, ungrateful little bastard! If Deidara was his, he would make him his favorite foods every day, tell him now beautiful he was, hold him close when things got rough… The puppeteer did none of that. Why did Deidara love him?

The blonde sat back sown, dango in hand, and snuggled close to Sasori. The redhead smirked, putting an arm around the teen's shoulders. It wasn't a loving gesture; it simply said: this is mine.

Hidan scowled in disgust, starting to fiddle with the pendant hanging around his neck. He could always go perform some more rituals, even though he'd already completed all of the required ones for today. It'd be better than sitting here with the two lovebirds. Well, one lovebird and an over controlling puppet.

As he went to stand up, he heard Sasori whisper something to Deidara.

"I have some new toys for us to play with tonight," he murmured seductively.

"Ah, that's great Danna, but I was actually gonna go watch a movie with Itachi and Kisame tonight, un," he whispered back.

Sasori's look darkened. "And I don't want to wait, you know how much I despise waiting. Do you remember what happened last time, brat?"

Deidara gulped, all traces of his good mood gone. "But Danna, it's just one night…"

"Don't make me repeat myself."

"Okay," the blonde said quietly. "But only because I love you, un."

"That's my brat," the redhead said, leaning in to steal a kiss from the bomber's lips.

Then Hidan snapped.

"You fucking son of a bitch!" The Jashinist snarled, standing up and glaring down at Sasori. The puppeteer merely pulled away from Deidara looking at him with those emotionless brown eyes of his.

"Is there a problem?" he asked in a flat tone.

"Yes, there's a fucking problem!" Hidan yelled, slamming his fist down on the table. "The shitty way you treat Deidara makes me sick! He's not your fucking slave! He's your boyfriend, for fuck's sake!"

"And?" he asked coolly. "He doesn't complain about it, the brat takes it like a man."

"It's okay, Hidan," Deidara said, trying to smile. "It's nice that you care though, un."

"Of course I fucking care about you, Deidara," Hidan muttered, mostly to himself.

Sasori stood up, walking right up to the silver haired zealot. "Now listen closely," he said in a low voice. "If you _ever _try to make a move on my brat, I will personally see to it that the rest of your life is a living hell, got it?"

"Yeah whatever, puppet fucker," Hidan said. The redhead turned away.

"Come on, brat," he said.

"Why do you have to be so rude to Hidan, un?" Deidara asked, slowly standing up and looking at the puppeteer. "It would make me happy if you were nicer to him, even if by a bit, un."

In a flash the blonde was on the floor, face turning red where Sasori had struck him.

"I don't care what makes you happy, and you are never to tell me what to do again. Understood?" he asked coldly. Deidara nodded, tears welling up in his eyes while he gingerly rubbed the side of his face.

As Sasori began to walk away again, Hidan lost all control of his movements. He grabbed a rusty knife that had been sitting on the counter and ran towards the puppeteer, aiming to kill. What happened next seemed to make the world stop.

The cold metal slid through flesh, and blood spilled from the wound right where the heart was located. Hidan looked up, and to his eternal horror, saw a sea blue eye staring back, blood slowly trickling down from the blonde's mouth.

Deidara coughed, eyes closing in pain. "Can't… let you… hurt… Danna un…" he gasped out.

Hidan got him in his arms as he fell forward, unable to comprehend what he had just done.

"Kakuzu!" he screamed, feeling the warm red liquid flow over his hands; the feeling he usually loved now brought too much pain to bear. Sasori appeared next to him, staring down at the fatally wounded blonde with slightly widened eyes.

"You killed him. You really killed him, you bastard!" the redhead yelled, punching Hidan in the face as hard as he could. The immortal didn't feel a thing, still frozen with shock.

"No, he's not fucking dead yet you ungrateful whore! It was supposed to be you! It was supposed to be you," he sobbed.

Deidara's arm moved slowly, his hand eventually grasping Hidan's. "It's… okay…" he whispered weakly. "It was… for the best… un."

"I'm so fucking sorry," Hidan choked out. "I never meant to hurt you, Deidara. All I wanted to do was protect you. Because… because…"

The blonde's grip tightened. "You don't need to tell me… I always knew… thank you for everything… Hidan."

As his lifeless hand went limp, the Jashinist's heart wrenched painfully, forcing more and more tears out of his eyes.

In the days following, Hidan refused to speak with anyone, or even practice his religion. He would merely reflect on how he destroyed the most beautiful thing in the world.

* * *

><p><strong>Yep so that was the weirdest thing I've ever written. I don't particularly like the HidaxDei pairing, but hey, it worked with the story. This is what happens when I am feeling depressed and have spent too much time on YouTube O.o And if you're wondering why it's always Deidara that suffers in my stories, it's because as his position as my favorite character, he is my stress outlet... Anyways… you know the drill. Review please! You know how much those reviews mean to me.<strong>


End file.
